


trysts

by WattStalf



Series: these shitty ocs of mine [6]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, ITS MORE BULLSHIT, holy shit hannah please stop, im sorry i did this, minor character development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nina manages to keep her affair a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trysts

**Author's Note:**

> WHY YES I DID WRITE A FIC ABOUT "MY DICK AND BALLS ARE HUNGRY FOR DEATH" GUY  
> Because I'm Savior trash and I always wondered why he rambled like he did. So suppose it's a nervous habit and OH SHIT, there he is with Negan when he's boning one of Negan's wives. Talk about nervous.

When Davis got nervous- and that happened a lot more often than it probably should have- he had a tendency to ramble, and Nina thought it was cute as hell. That was part of the initial interest, but there was more to it than that, though she had a hard time defining exactly what it was. She just liked him, plain and simple, and it was pretty obvious that he liked her as well. The only problem was, she was married to Negan.  
  
Everyone knew what had happened between Sherry and Dwight, but Nina had had the pleasure of watching it all unfold, up close. She and Sherry had been in this the longest, and they were friends; Nina had been able to figure out when Sherry began acting on how much she missed Dwight, and when they were caught, it didn't come as much of a surprise. It was a surprise, however, when Sherry was given a choice and she chose Negan, leaving Dwight to face the punishment and be physically marked as the man who slept with Negan's wife, though this was a hell of a lot worse than any scarlet letter. Nina didn't understand why, if she missed Dwight enough to risk it all like that, she would thrust the blame on him and stay with Negan, but perhaps it wasn't something you could understand until it was you forced to make that decision.  
  
She didn't plan on being in a situation like that, and even when she felt herself growing attracted to Davis, she promised herself she wouldn't act on it. Even when it became so obvious that he was attracted to her and even when she found herself thinking about him during her spare moments, wondering what it would have been like if she had met him a long time ago, before she'd had the chance to give herself over to Negan. Would she have been with Davis, would she have stayed with him, or would she have done what Sherry did and several others tried to do, and leave him for Negan? But she hadn't known him then and all she knew was what it was like to meet him when it was much too late for there to be anything between them.  
  
She would never be as stupid as Sherry was, and when she started to see the signs with Amber, it only served as further reminder that she would not be the one to go down that path. It wasn't a position she wanted to put herself in, because what if she faltered, like Sherry? What if Davis was hurt because of her own mistake? She had chosen this life, and though they all had their own reasons for it, a choice was a choice. Just because Sherry couldn't make up her mind, just because Amber was having doubts, that didn't mean Nina had a free pass. She would stick to her choice, no matter what second thoughts she had.  
  
They all had their reasons. She and Sherry had been the first, both tempted by his offer of an easier life, and Sherry perhaps tempted because of the strain in her marriage to Dwight, and Nina tempted because she had been single for a very long time, and living with Negan seemed a lot better than living alone. Eileen seemed to genuinely love him, or at least believed she did, and had a sort of hero worship that stroked his ego enough that he tolerated how clingy she could be. Poor Cindy only thought about what purpose she could serve and believed this was the best place for her and that if Negan needed her, then she served a purpose. As for Amber, she'd not yet said what brought her there, but if she had someone else, Nina supposed her reasons had to be similar to hers and Sherry's; it was a temptation hard to resist, in the world they lived in.  
  
But even as she resisted her new temptation, she couldn't distance herself from Davis completely, and he became a close friend whenever they both had a chance to talk. This was rare, but when it happened, it felt like no time had passed, and she knew that couldn't mean anything good. It was one thing to think he was cute; it was another entirely to realize that she was beginning to feel something for him. If anything, this was just further sign that she needed to stay away from him.  
  
But then Negan was gone for a little bit longer than usual, and she knew where Amber was running off to, and she just wanted to get out because Eileen fucking hated her and Cindy was no good for conversation, and things with Sherry were weird since the whole Dwight thing. Really, the only person she had who she could talk to anymore was Davis, and that's all they were doing. Just talking. Until they weren't just talking anymore, until they were doing a hell of a lot more than talking, until she found herself sneaking back in and doing her best not to wake anyone up. Only Sherry saw her, shaking her head but not speaking, because how could she judge?  
  
Amber wasn't so subtle, coming home when everyone was awake and could figure out what she was doing, including Eileen. Negan had already been made suspicious, and Nina was sure Eileen was responsible for that; who knew what would happen when he returned? It was too late to warn Amber, for even one night was enough to invoke his punishment, and Nina had to make sure that she covered her own tracks well enough. If the other girl was caught, it wasn't her problem and it was out of her hands.  
  
The only thing she really cared about were the private moments she got with Davis, when they could be alone and she could see what she had been missing. Things with him were very different than they were with Negan. He got so nervous, she had to reassure him often, something that never happened with her over-confident husband. Where Negan would just dive right in, Davis would hesitate, asking again and again if she was read. More often than not, she have to take the lead, but it was a nice change of pace and she couldn't help but admit that she absolutely adored the man.

“You sure _you're_ okay?” she'd ask him.

“What? Yeah,” he'd say. “Yup, doing just fine. Just like always, just like whenever I do this...I'm doing just fine, Nina, you don't need to worry. About me, I mean.”

Sometimes she'd let him go on for a bit longer, just because of how adorable it was, and other times she would shush him with a kiss, not wanting to waste any of the precious time they had together before she had to sneak back home. They both knew what a dangerous game they were playing, but still they couldn't stop, and he never once asked her why she was doing this when she had Negan, because even thinking about the other man terrified him.

And she was careful enough that during the times when Negan was gone, she didn't call attention to the fact that she was going anywhere at night. For a very long time, it was only Sherry who was aware of it, and Eileen was so focused on catching Amber in the act that she couldn't pay attention to what anyone else was doing. It was easy for Nina to keep things a secret, until Eileen's devotion to exposing Amber meant that she stayed up all night and caught Nina coming in.

“Nina?”

She froze when she heard Eileen's voice. “Yeah,” she said, trying to play it cool. “Yeah, it's me. What are you doing up?”

“You know Amber sneaks out every night, right? I waited up to watch her leave, and now I'm waiting to see when she comes back this time,” she said, looking proud of herself. “But what about you? What were you doing out?”

Nina thought fast, knowing that the only way to avoid Eileen's suspicion was to keep it directed toward Amber. “I was looking for Amber,” she lied easily, making it sound like a confession. “I'm worried about her...I just wanted to know where she went to, but I lost her when I was following her.”

“I know where she's going,” the other girl replied. “Isn't it obvious?”

“I had just hoped we were wrong,” said Nina. “I hoped I'd find her doing something else, that maybe we were wrong about her. But I guess that was just wishful thinking, wasn't it?”

“He's going to be so disappointed,” she said, shaking her head, but Nina could see that she was fighting a smile. “You know how much he hates stuff like this. I'm going to have to report this so someone else can keep an eye on her for me.”

Nina cut the conversation short and went to bed, glad that she had managed to keep Eileen from figuring out the truth. She didn't want to throw Amber under the bus, but the fact was, Eileen wasn't going to rest until she'd exposed it, and Nina hadn't really done much to help her along. All she had done was protect herself and protect Davis, and the latter was more important than anything.

They carried on like that for as long as they could. Amber was exposed when Negan returned, and she chose to stay and let Mark carry the brunt of the punishment, just as Sherry had. Even as soon as she did it, she seemed to regret it, but there was nothing she could do to take back her choice, and once again Nina wondered what she would do, if she would be strong enough to not follow their example.

As long as she was careful, it wouldn't happen, and with Negan back, she fell into her same patterns, not risking prolonged time with Davis, only seeing him when she knew that Eileen was occupied with Negan. Eventually, he would have to leave again, and then she would be able to see Davis a lot more. She considered herself lucky that Negan didn't come to her much during this time, because whenever he did, she found herself thinking about the other man the entire time and she hoped that he could not tell. The thought of leaving him began to cross her mind, but she wasn't sure what she would do if she did.

More and more often he had reason to leave; from what she heard, tensions were high with the other communities and war was inevitable. She didn't think to be worried about this, figuring that the Saviors could overcome something like that without any problem, but Davis confessed to her one night that if it did come to that, he would be expected to fight.

“I'd have to go away for a little while,” he said.

“That's alright,” she replied. “You're tough, aren't you? You'll make it back just fine.”

“But what if I don't? What if something happens? I'm not sure if I'm cut out for conflict on this scale and I don't know what we're really facing. I mean, what if something happens to me and you don't even know? Nobody knows and they're not going to tell you and then what if you-”

“Hey, don't worry about that,” she said, shaking her head. “You're going to be just fine, alright? And, listen...if it comes to that...things are going to change between us, alright? I need to think about how I'll make things work, but I promise, things are going to change.”

And when the time for war did come, Negan spent one-on-one time with each of his wives before he left, wanting to make the most of his time. He went in order, and so Nina was second (it had somehow been decided that she was second, even though he and married her and Sherry at the same time). That meant that she had the entirety of his time with Eileen, Cindy, and Amber before he might wonder where she was, and she decided to risk it. She had to send Davis off with a good memory, though it was weird to go straight from fucking Negan to fucking him- though she had the decency not to tell him that was what had happened.

“We'll make things work when you get back,” she said. “I'm going to leave Negan. I can deal without all the benefits of being his wife if I'm doing it with you, you know? Whatever happens, I want to be with you from here on out.”

“Are you sure you want to do that? For me? I'm fine with the way things are. I like you no matter what we're doing, I like to see you and even only spend a little bit of time with you, so if it makes you happier to take whatever he gives you, I'm not afraid to keep risking this.”

Nina laughed and said, “As noble as that sounds, we both know you're terrified of us getting found out. It's better for both of us if I take away that risk, and there's only two ways to do that. One of them means not seeing you, and I'm not going to do that. I'm in love with you.” It was the first time she had admitted that part out loud, but it had felt like unspoken knowledge.

Still, he looked surprised and delighted to hear it. “I love you too,” he said. “I thought you knew it so I didn't want to say it if it was obvious and I didn't want to say anything if you weren't ready to hear it or didn't love me or if this wasn't serious or anything like that.”

She kissed him to shut him up and to let him know that her words were sincere, and they tried to make their short time together last as long as possible. Eventually, she knew that she would have to head back before it was too late, but she promised him that she would be waiting for him when he came back, ready to really start their relationship.

It was unexpected when Negan did not return, and it was instead Dwight who lead their forces back. Even more unexpected was his news, that Negan had been defeated and that Dwight had taken up leadership and surrendered, that the Saviors would be working with the other communities in peace from that point on. But she could handle that; without Negan, she didn't have to worry about leaving him, and she had no chance of getting nervous and backing out.

What she couldn't handle was looking through the crowd that returned and not finding the face she was looking for. What she couldn't handle was asking around and finding out that a lot of people hadn't even known him. What she couldn't handle was finally being told that Davis had not made it back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> eileen is a little shit  
> Will I ever write about her? only time will tell


End file.
